Zero Sum Romance
by Napoli Corleone
Summary: Currently, three suspects are questioned about Arthur Kirkland's death. The police have two motives - crime of passion or hate crime. On record, the suspects tell their stories and prove to the prosecution that they are not guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**LUDOS – love as a game**

Francis Bonnefoy never entertained the thought of being gay – until now. He was holding a key to SUITE A of Bella Luna. It was located on the third floor along with two other suite rooms. The Frenchman was familiar with the rules of love: _the first to fall loses_ but he couldn't help falling for Romano. Every Friday, Francis indulged himself with the company of _Romano_. He idealizes that Romano was _his feisty Italian lover_ ; however, he knows that this is only his delusion. Romano was a prostitute; he would never be anybody's.

The door made a clicking sound and Francis smiled at the man waiting inside. Francis greeted him with a kiss on the cheeks that was affectionately returned. Tonight was another night of make-believe with love as a central theme.

"You must be damn rich for visiting me every Friday. I don't come cheap," Romano said as he poured wine for Francis. The blue-eyed blond man laughed at the statement. He was caught in this man's wit that always has sarcasm mixed in. It was sexy.

"I'm not reach my dear. I just happen to have money and I want to spend it on you," Francis replied after he took his first sip.

"Fucking bourgeoisie," An insult was hurled at him but he only laughed at it. He didn't feel hurt because what he said was the truth. He worked hard for his money and he wanted to spend it on Romano. If he no longer has money, he will stop this dangerous liaison.

"I am a working man… and I don't regret spending my money on you,"

"I am the best in this business. Of course I am worth every damn Euro you spend on me,"

Francis was about to make a retort but he noticed that his lover was getting impatient. Romano was undressing himself; it was such a big turn on for Francis. Romano was handsome and this was saying something, on Francis's part since he rarely comments on other people's physique.

"Let me remind you that I do this job – half for the money, half for the sex," The perpetual scowl on Romano's face was replaced with a mischievous grin.

"My dear, I pay you half for the sex and half for your company -" Francis felt his skin tingle as Romano began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Romano was worth it; the Italian knew how to play the game of love and it was exciting for Francis even if he was losing.

"Well, kind sir, I am not interested with what you do outside this walls," The Italian languidly spoke. "If I can make you come in less than 30 seconds, we continue in bed. Otherwise, I'll listen to your old man's tales."

"Ugh," The Frenchman groaned as Romano began to unzip the zipper of his trousers. The conditions laid to the bet were unfair because Francis was aroused.

The room was getting stuffy despite being air-conditioned. Francis was completely naked and he could feel the gaze of hazel eyes from head to foot.

"Start counting bastard," Romano's voice was sultry as he kneeled on the floor. Cold and slick tongue came into contact with Francis's manhood and he inevitably gasped. The head was expertly teased and The Frenchman's mind was reeling. All he could feel was the ecstasy running through his body. He counted out loud; his voice was still steady but by five, he wavered. Romano took in his entire dick and he took a dive from the edge. He gripped the brunet's head and pushed it further into his body. Francis felt Romano struggling but his mind was too hazy to care about his partner. He ejaculated inside Romano's mouth which earned him a light punch afterwards.

"Bastard. Next time, warn me if I will swallow," Romano took revenge by kissing Francis.

"Blegh," Francis reacted to the bitter taste in his mouth. "You never bet unless you're sure to win,"

"Naturally; that's the secret to success – make sure fire winning bets,"

Their bodies gravitated to the bed. The blond man took out a condom and lube from the dresser beside the bed. Every time he enters Romano, he couldn't imagine himself doing it with anybody else. He was truly falling deep for this feisty man who will never be anybody's. After the exhilarating sex, Francis urged the groggy Romano to sleep. The following week, there was no sex between the two men.

The moment Francis stepped inside the room, he felt something was off with Romano. The Italian was always professional. Francis immediately took advantage of the situation. He sweet-talked Romano into sharing about his problem. The Frenchman was always curious why a brilliant man like Romano would become a prostitute. Their meetings were limited, so Francis didn't have any chance to deepen their relationship outside the walls of SUITE A. this was a golden opportunity to up the relationship to acquaintances.

"Why are you here? I told them not to let anyone up here until 10 PM," Romano glared but Francis dismissed the frightening look with a smile. "I'll hear you out as a sign of our acquaintanceship. What's the problem?"

Francis sat at the edge of the bed while Romano explained his situation. Apparently, a younger brother was visiting and he was at his wits end. Romano said, "He's a nosy idiot and I don't want him knowing that I sell my body for a living."

"Just tell him that you're a night shift attendant at a hostel," Francis suggested.

"I do! But he's so damn inquisitive about my life… Anyway, I won't work while he is here. We won't be meeting anytime soon,"

"Oh, um, well, this is also the night I will spend with you dear. I'll be leaving Naples next week,"

"Okay,"

Francis feigned dejection with the one-word reply. The Frenchman wanted to push his luck, "Can I have a parting gift from you?"

Romano raised on of his eyebrows, "A what?"

"A day with you outside these walls,"

"You do know that you can't get anything other than sex in this relationship?"

"I know but a man can dream," Francis boyishly grinned. The words stung but he never allows the hurt to show on his face.

* * *

Prosecutor: Mr. Bonnefoy, there was no need to explain your sex life with Lovino Vargas. If you did it to harass me, I can add more charges to your current case.

Francis: I wasn't harassing you Madam. You said that I should tell you everything –

Prosecutor: Everything that relates to the murder of Arthur Kirkland.

Francis: Yes; I was just getting there… but I think that your visiting time is over. The officer has been glaring at me.

Prosecutor: Then get on with your statement. Enlighten me how all those are interconnected.

Francis: As I was saying, I got Romano, I mean Lovino Vargas, to agree with a date. It was a Sunday…

* * *

Francis was able to negotiate a Sunday with Romano. Before the assigned meeting time, he placed extra effort with his attire. He was going to a hard earned date and he needed to look his best. Francis Bonnefoy was always confident with the way he presents himself to other people. When he saw Romano, he was in awe. To the untrained onlooker, it looked like he was dressing sloppily but in the Frenchman's perspective, the attire was well-coordinated.

"Where do you want to go?" Romano immediately asked.

"I was thinking that we should take the next trip to Venice," Francis looked into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. "I'm joking… There's this new restaurant and I was hoping we dine there?"

"Sure; lead the way," Romano replied.

Francis was slightly surprised that Romano was complying his request without much protest.

After a ten-minute walk, they arrived at the said place. Music filled their ears the moment the door was opened but it was immediately drowned by background noise of people chattering. Someone greeted them and they were lead to a table for two. At this point, neither men exchanged words. They were busy going over the menu. It was only when their orders were taken, they began talking.

It was the usual small talk and Francis was expecting snarky remarks in between. However, there was none. Romano was on his best behavior.

' _Maybe he really is like this outside of his work?_ ' Francis mulled. ' _That smart-ass attitude was part of his persona?_ '

"Bonnefoy, you're making weird faces," Romano raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that you are different right now than when I met you before," Francis said.

"Hmph," Romano crossed his arms. "Sorry to disappoint you. That _me_ you met before is also _me_ ; I'm being civil right now because I… I have good company."

Francis face light up for a short moment.

"I'm not giving you mixed signals here. We're partners on bed but we're not lovers. As a longtime _partner_ , I should at least repay you with this level of civility," Romano's voice was decisive. Francis knew that his advances will never work with this man. He needed to content himself with their arrangement.

When their meal arrived, silence once again permeated. The dark clouds of the earlier conversation disappeared as they enjoyed their orders. Upon payment, they paid their own orders. Romano insisted that Francis shouldn't pay him; this wasn't a date. Right now, they were two men enjoying each other's acquaintanceship.

Later that day, Francis insisted to see Romano's house. It was at the other end of the city and it took quite some time to reach it. It was already evening when they arrived. The place was cozy and located at the second floor of a bistro.

"I get a discount here since my cousin owns the place," Romano explained. "If you meet the bastard, call me _Lovino_ ; that's my real name."

Francis nodded; instead of meeting the cousin, he met the younger brother. The family resemblance was strong except for Feliciano's lighter eye color and skin complexion. The exchange between _Lovino_ and _Feliciano_ were amusing. Francis was an only child and he didn't ideas how siblings interacted.

He was introduced to Feliciano as _Lovino's friend from work_. Francis was quick in picking up the cues and the cover story was perfect.

The short time he spent with _Lovino_ was wonderful. He headed to Paris the following day; it was a year after when he returned to Naples. This time, a Mr. Arthur Kirkland was inside Lovino's flat.

* * *

Prosecutor: I will clarify – you only met Mr. Kirkland recently.

Francis: YES; I am innocent Madam. Now, I have told you my story. I have nothing to do with his death!

The officer brought Francis Bonnefoy back to his cell after the interrogation. He never imagined that he would be spending a day in jail. Before he slept, he prayed that his name would be cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRAGMA – realistic love**

Lovino Vargas lived life as he pleased. He lived by the code YODO – you only die once; "We all die; it's just a matter of when and where."

His childhood was hazy; the moments he remembered were the tragedies. His parents met an untimely death when their house was robbed one night. At that time, Lovino and Feliciano were with their grandfather in the countryside. They stayed with the old man for good but it didn't last long. Before Lovino turned 10, his grandfather died. Afterwards, Lovino vaguely recalls transferring from one foster home to another. When he turned 18, he ran away from the system.

By some twist of fate, a relative found him. The young man was now living with a distant cousin in exchange for working at the bistro twice a week. He was grateful with the kindness of Antonio but he will never tell the bastard because he would be hearing mushy statements from the idiot.

Until recently, Lovino was enrolled at a community college. However, he didn't have enough money to enroll in a university. He shelved his plans to go to Rome and study; he needed to save money first. Then, he heard about Bella Luna. The pay was good but there's always a caveat with easy money – Lovino sold his body every night either to a man, woman, or anyone in between. It was difficult to keep quiet about his job. Whenever Antonio or Feliciano asked about it, he would angrily say a night shift attendant at a hostel.

There were a lot of risks with being a prostitute; especially diseases which were spreading like the common cold. Thankfully, Bella Luna checked both its workers and clients; the environment was contained, making the place relatively secured. As business policy, everyone had pseudonyms. Lovino Vargas decided to pick ROMANO, to remind him the purpose of his desperation.

For the next two years, Romano steadily gained a reputation through hushed conversations in several social circles. He became a favorite and not long, he was the highest earning sexual worker of Bella Luna. The money was flowing steadily; Lovino was on the path of reaching his goal.

Good things always come to an end, right?

Someone _almost_ derailed the sultry Italian from his focus.

Lovino took a drag while recalling his whirlwind affair with Arthur Kirkland. During his last year in college, he met the guest lecturer. The AVR was full and this piqued the interest of Lovino. However, his curiosity didn't last until the end of the symposium.

The student didn't expect that he would be meeting Arthur again two days later. In a spur of the moment conversation between Lovino, his professor and the Briton, Lovino Vargas became a tourist guide. The student was cornered into saying _yes_ ; so he accompanied Arthur wherever the man wanted to go.

"Sorry for the suddenness," the older man apologized. Lovino just nodded. "I am not confident with my Italian... yet, which is why I would prefer having a companion-"

"You mean chaperon?" Lovino crossed his arms.

"Well, that works too. Uh," Arthur passed a piece of paper to Lovino. "My friend told me to, that, I should visit this place."

Upon reading the address, Lovino raised an eyebrow. He clarified to the other man if he really wanted to visit the area (which Arthur decisively said _yes_ ). The young student stifled his laughter while speaking, "I didn't know you had lewd interests, _Sir_. This place is well-known red light district."

"Hn! I- I didn't know. That wanker," Arthur murmured.

"Setting aside you're getting _pranked,_ if you want to, I can walk you around the _child-friendly parts_ of the city," Lovino snickered. He wanted to get this _impromptu tourist guide_ job over with.

Arthur kept his mouth pursed and Lovino walked ahead. He brought the man to the plaza, old churches, buildings which had historic importance and the like. By nightfall, Lovino pointed out local restaurants and Arthur offered to buy dinner as his gratitude.

Lovino walked Arthur back to the hotel. Before they parted, the Briton gave his card.

"If ever you are in London, don't hesitate to call me. I'll return the favor of showing you around my home place,"

"Uh, sure," Lovino muttered. He couldn't say that it was impossible for him to travel; his finances will never allow it. However, he didn't want to offend Arthur, hence his vague reply.

After saying their goodbyes, Lovino was sure that they would never see each other again. The guest lecturer was leaving the following day and he doubted that Arthur will be visiting the college again. Besides, if he did, they weren't bound to meet because Lovino was graduating. Thus, his ties with the college will be severed. There was a minuscule chance of meeting each other.

The possibility existed and manifested itself a year later. At this point, Lovino Vargas was not yet famous for being _Romano_ _of_ _Bella Luna_. He worked like another sex worker; and the days passed like a blur. His clients were mostly wives who found out about their cheating husbands; or wives who felt neglected by their husbands. It had reached a point where Lovino thought of his job as a routine – he would whisper sweet nothings and assurances to the lovely ladies from nightfall to sunrise. The persona of _Romano_ was setting in – a witty man who had an uncouth mouth but suave. The young man was feeling the grating of his nerves. Then a surprise came along – ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

Lovino agreed to have _any_ partner but he wasn't expecting this _partner._ The surprise didn't last long since all he had was a quick tryst. Apparently, the Brit didn't recognize who he was. Lovino wasn't sure if he would be grateful or offended. Anyhow, Arthur paid for _Romano_ so he needed to act the part.

At this point, Romano was listening to the woes of his client. After the sex, Romano's clients usually vented about their lives. There were no after-debauchery cuddles. Without any prompting, Romano would pick up the scattered clothes and prepared them for his clients.

Arthur wasn't any different.

"I was busy last year. I traveled around Europe, giving lectures here and there. My girlfriend of five years decided to end it... and she didn't bloody tell me. The cunt got married just before I returned to London," The Englishman started sobbing. Romano could have easily soothed this blond man but Lovino was emotionally invested with Arthur.

' _Just for tonight, just for tonight..._ ' Lovino thought.

There were no cajoleries; no empty statements. There was only silence between them. He wanted to comfort his acquaintance through his being there. He wanted to convey that he was there for him. He was a silent companion who will listen to his woes without reservations.

"I'm sorry for troubling you," Arthur said, once he calmed down.

"Don't worry; you are _paying for my time_. How you utilize it is up to you. You came here to unwind; and do just that. Don't think about unnecessary matters," Lovino kissed Arthur's forehead.

"You're such a kind fellow," The Brit quietly said.

"It's part of the job," Lovino said. "Would like something to drink?" He then stood up and opened a cabinet.

"Yes... but..."

"You should always be particular about what you want to drink. You will be missing a lot if you drink randomly," Lovino feigned being insulted at Arthur's lack of interest. He then took a bottle of a well-aged wine. This was his revenge; it would be added to the bill of this idiot.

Lovino was only expecting that this would be a one-time affair. He was wrong.

For the succeeding days, Arthur frequented Bella Luna and always asked for _Romano._ After his shift, he would often get cheers; his co-workers would ask if they were in a relationship. Even if it was fake; or make-believe.

"We sell our bodies and fake love; that's our job," Lovino said, dismissively.

It had been a terrible week for Lovino; he wanted to skip work that night. However, the proprietor called, informing him that Arthur was waiting for him. With no choice, he went to Bella Luna. Then, the words _I love you_ came out from the Brit's mouth. Lovino would have been happy if he heard them under different circumstances.

"Arthur, you know my job; I can't be in _any relationship_ ," Lovinio emphasized the last part of his reply.

"I know but I don't care!" Arthur adamantly countered.

"Let me think this through... I'll give you a proper response the next time you visit," Lovino always used this to respond confessions like Arthur's. It was common to receive such from clients. After all, Lovino was engaged in the business of selling _love_.

"I won't be back. I will only see you outside of your work,"

Lovino looked into Arthur's eyes. If this bastard was letting him chose between his work and this haphazard promise of love, he was choosing his work. Love be damned; it won't bring him close to his dream.

"I have a day-off Friday next week. Let's meet at the plaza,"

However, maybe they can find a compromise. Lovino didn't want to give-up Arthur.

Sex that night was amazing. There are consequences with their kind of love but they didn't mind.

In hindsight, Lovino Vargas earnestly wished that he didn't let his professional persona slip-off. Maybe, just maybe, Arthur would still have been alive.

* * *

Prosecutor: Mr. Vargas, you were Arthur Kirkland's lover?

Vargas: Yes, for a short time. Our relationship didn't work out but we remained friends.

Prosecutor: How long were you romantically involved with Mr. Kirkland?

Vargas: Two, three months. I'm not sure.

Prosecutor: Why did you break-up?

Vargas: Is that relevant to the case?

Prosecutor: Just answer.

Vargas: … Of course the reason's my job. Arthur's a possessive and jealous bastard. I need to earn money and it's annoying as fuck to have him harping in my ear all the damn time.

Prosecutor: Did anyone knew about your relationship?

Vargas: I don't think so. It was short lived. It would be bad for business if I broadcast my relationship.

Prosecutor: Is it possible that one of your clients knew and killed Mr. Kirkland out of jealousy?

Vargas: I don't know. I can't say.

Prosecutor: For instance, a Mr. Bonnefoy could have?

Vargas: I- I doubt it. They only met once; and I never introduced them to each other.

Prosecutor: Please elaborate.

* * *

Lovino truly enjoyed his time with Arthur. However, their arrangement will not last. _Lovino Vargas_ was definitely _Arthur Kirkland's lover_ but _Romano_ was the _lover_ of many. Lovino did not expect that Arthur was the jealous-type; thus, they broke-up. Even if they were no longer romantically involved with each other, they kept contact as friends. Their relationship became much better.

Their friendship outlived their romance. Lovino introduced the Englishman to his younger brother and cousin. The introduction was coordinated between the former lovers since the other two were oblivious about his true job. Some time later, Lovino and Arthur crossed paths with Francis Bonnefoy but the Italian never gave it much thought since the two didn't exchange words.

* * *

Prosecutor: Thank you for your time Mr. Vargas. Your testimonies were helpful.

Vargas: Yeah, sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**STORGE – love as friendship**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was living in Naples since he was three years old. His parents were originally from Spain but they moved to Italy due to his father's job transfer. Some time later, Mr. Fernandez secured a loan and they opened a small business to meet their financial needs. When the patriarch retired, they were supposed to go back to Spain. However, Antonio decided to stay and take over the small business.

Antonio planned to convert the restaurant into a bistro. He had to make renovations and it would cost money. To make ends meet, he then rented out the extra rooms in the second floor. His first tenant, and so far only one, was Lovino Vargas.

The world was small; apparently Lovino was a distant cousin in his mother's side. Antonio confirmed it with his mother. He made a deal with the man; in exchange for a discounted rent, Lovino would help out during Saturdays and Sundays since the influx of customers were great on these days. It was difficult to manage the floor with only him and another part-timer.

Through time, the two gentlemen became well-acquainted. Antonio was always concerned for Lovino's welfare. The younger man worked at a hotel as a night shift attendant; by daytime, he locks himself inside his room. He knew about the circumstances of his cousin's life... and it made him realize how blessed he was with his life.

He often checked on Lovino; most of the time, he was brushed off. During the first weeks, he would cringe at the foul language used coupled with the temperamental nature of Lovino. It wasn't long before he got used to it, and just thought of Lovino as a " _spoiled younger brother that was annoying but lovable._ "

 **-O-**

Prosecutor: Describe your relationship with Mr. Lovino Vargas.

Fernandez: We are cousins and friends, I think. Well, I am more like an older brother to him.

Prosecutor: Do you know a Mr. Arthur Kirkland?

Fernandez: Personally, no... but he always visited Lovino. He was a good friend of Lovino; it takes a lot of patience to stay friends with Lovino.

Prosecutor: Does Mr. Vargas have enemies?

Fernandez: I don't think so. Vino might be uncouth but he always keeps to himself. Someone talks to him first before he bothers socializing.

Prosecutor: Aside from Mr. Kirkland, does Mr. Vargas have other friends?

Fernandez: Um, I guess Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano. Feliciano visits frequently... the brothers' family circumstances are quite complicated.

Prosecutor: Mr. Arthur Kirkland was killed. His death was caused by a blunt trauma to his head. Do you have any ideas who might kill him?

Fernandez: I don't know him well enough to make guesses. Maybe it's the gangs and hoodlums in the neighborhood. I admit that I don't live in the nicest parts of the city.

Prosecutor: I see. Thank you for your time and cooperation. We will inform you if there will be further inquiries.

 **-O-**

Antonio was nervous as he left the building. Anxiety was gnawing his nerves. It was a shock to know that someone was killed near his place. Despite the fear-inducing one-on-one time with the prosecutor, he learned new things about Lovino.

He couldn't believe that his cousin was a prostitute. Lovino will always be Lovino; Antonio thought that maybe the young man felt cornered and took the job as a last option. Perhaps Lovino was going through the eye of the needle with his finances. Antonio knew that he could never offer his cousin such kind of help; he too was in dire straits with money.

Much later into the night, Antonio was tossing around his bed. He was unable to sleep. He shrugged the thoughts plaguing him about a _possible motive and suspect_ for the death of Arthur Kirkland. As he said, he never knew the man but to a certain extent, he was familiar with the people who hung out with Lovino.

Antonio opened the bistro by Friday. The business made his mind busy; he didn't notice that Lovino had returned to his room that day. Antonio was in the midst of closing the store when Lovino entered the place. He had a tried look on his face. For the first time, Lovino did all the talking and Antonio patiently listened. He could understand the perspective his cousin was coming from.

"I think I know who you are trying to implicate... but... let the police do their job," Antonio chose his words carefully. He didn't want to place undue burden to the man before him. All he could see was an adult, weary of the problems shoved by the world to him.

"Thanks. I think I'll leave for Rome once this fiasco ends," Lovino noncommittally said. Antonio smiled and replied, "I will support your decisions so long as you think it's the best."

A month later, there was a postcard addressed to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. There was no message from Lovino to which Antonio smiled. His cousin was really something else all together. There was also an anonymous letter giving a tip on the missing link for Arthur Kirkland's murder. Antonio immediately called the police and prosecutor's office.

 **-o-**

 _With the passage of time, Arthur Kirkland's death was forgotten. Even Antonio forgot the tragedy; possibly, this was a defense mechanism at play. Sometimes being forgetful had its advantages._


	4. Chapter 4

**MANIA, obsessive love**

Lately, Feliciano Vargas often finds himself looking outside the window. His weekly routine consisted with two-days of violin practice, three-days in a studio, and weekends filled with social functions. Somehow, the vehicles zooming outside his window put him at ease. If the street was quiet, the swaying of leaves lulled his mind into Zen. Moments like these made him think about his older brother.

During their childhood, he was separated from Lovino. He was adopted by a couple who couldn't have children. For several years, he didn't have contact. When he was in high school, his foster father took him to Naples, Italy. It was an awkward reunion but it helped vitiate the long years of separation. Since then, Feliciano tries to stay in touch with Lovino. After his graduation, he had a gap year and lived with his older brother.

 _ **August 15**_

 _I met Lovino again for the first time in... FOREVER! His kind-of shy, sort-of. LOL. Ve~ but after a while, we finally had a decent conversation. His life seemed exciting! He lived all-over the country; finding a foster home and he financed himself all throughout college. Anyway, I would have wanted to stay with him for a at least a month but Liz and Rod will not allow me._

"Feliciano," a deep-voice called out to him. "Feliciano, idiot, wake-up."

The young man was groggy as he opened his eyes. The first face he saw Lovino's irritated face. Feliciano smiled in a goofy fashion.

"It's noon already, idiot," The older of the two said, annoyed. "Help me with lunch."

After fixing himself, Feliciano went to the kitchen. There were a lot of vegetables, seasoning, meat, fish... and this surprised him. The food to be prepared was more than for two people. It was enough to last them for days. Bewildered, Feliciano asked why such amount of food was prepared.

"Let's travel; you only got a week here. You need to see Italy from the north, down to south,"

In an impulse, Feliciano hugged his brother.

"Hey, damn it! Be careful!"

Feliciano felt lucky to have Lovino Vargas as his sibling.

 _ **August 17**_

 _We took a bus heading for... somewhere. I forgot the town's name. Lovino was very nice to me; Roderich's problems and worries about Lovino's character are unnecessary._

 _ **August 18**_

 _We went to a small town outside of Venice; by tomorrow evening, we will be heading to Rome. According to Lovino, we'll tour the surrounding places. It's my last stop before heading for Barcelona. I would have wanted to stay longer... but... I can't push my luck._

Minutes before boarding, Feliciano bid farewell and while walking to the plane, tears silently fell down his cheeks. It was the best summer of his life but short-lived. He wiped the tears and his thoughts were fast-forwarding to the next time he will be seeing his brother. He hoped it was the following year but it took two years and five months later to meet again his older brother. This time, he was staying for the entire semester break.

Feliciano was over the moon when he saw Lovino. He was shocked the Lovino was living in an unsavory part of the city. Instead of a one-door apartment, his brother was renting a room that only had bare necessities. Apparently, the place was owned by a distant cousin from their mother's side. It was disheartening to see where Lovino was living but Feliciano felt secured that his brother has someone to lean on.

Since then, his visits became regular. He always told the good news personally, even if it was months delayed. He wanted to tell Lovino that his first solo exhibition was a success. As he took out his spare, turned the knob and opened the door then immediately closed it. His chest was hirting and his eyes were stinging. By the time he reached the hotel room, he cried. He saw Lovino making out with someone he didn't know. It wasn't the touchy-feely kind; it was a passionate prelude to an ecstatic sex. Feliciano was very confused why he felt betrayed with the scene.

Two days later, he received a phone call from Lovino. When he heard his brother's voice, he felt his chest tighten again. The young man thought that he had calmed down but he wasn't yet.

"Feli, how are you? Your dad was nagging me..."

Thirty minutes after the call, he boarded a plane back to Vienna. Feliciano remained in contact through long distance calls; he didn't have the confidence to see Lovino. Several months and a great time has passed before Feliciano saw Lovino again. Feliciano didn't feel elated; Lovino was distracted during their time together. Something sinister crept inside Feliciano. He formulated a perfect plan so that Lovino would remember him forever.

 _ **January 24**_

 _I wanted to make a surprise visit to Lovino. BUT, I saw a bitch and got rid of him. I didn't expect he would die so fast. As for the evidence, I hid it where nobody would look._

 _ **February 28**_

 _I surrendered myself and pleaded guilty. Rod and Liz were inconsolable. Lovino wasn't present during the trial. I called him yesterday, and he said that he was leaving for Rome. His voice sounded so sad but I don't care! Now I know that I always be alive inside Lovino's mind._

 _ **January 7**_

 _It's been a while since I wrote something here. Nothing really happens and I didn't have a reason to write. Anyway, I got a chance to meet Lovino yesterday. My big brother visited... and he cried. He just cried... then he kissed my cheeks before saying goodbye to me. He also left me a letter. His doing worse in Rome but persevering; he will live his life as best as he could because it would be unfair otherwise._


End file.
